This invention relates to sporting equipment and in particular to golf clubs, and more specifically to putters. The invention is directed to a golf putter having a shaft and head in which the shaft has a shepherd's crook or gooseneck portion at its lower end, and this enters the body of the putter head horizontally. The invention is also concerned with a putter in which the lie of the club, i.e., the angle that the axis of the shaft makes in respect to the sole of the club head, can be adjusted over a range, and in which the same club can be set for right handed or left handed play.
Putters are golf clubs for use on the putting green, and are used for stroking the golf ball in a manner such that contact with the ball will roll the ball towards the hole, and hopefully into the hole. It is best if the putter can be individualized for each golfer, because each golfer has an individual stance and stature, and an individual swing plane, and for a given golfer the right eye may be the dominant eye while for another the left eye may be dominant. This is true for right-handed and left-handed players. Also, the golfer's preferences may change over time, and may vary from one course to another for any of a variety of reasons.
Some golf putters have been proposed that could be adjusted to the individual golfer, including selecting the lie of the club. These have invariably required incremental adjustment however, and so the adjustment for a given golfer could be approximate, at best.
Balance and weight of the club head are important factors also, as the swing of a golfer can vary between light and heavy, and the weight of the club can affect the travel of the ball across the green towards the hole.